


To Have a Home

by lifeless_bookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Homelessness, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeless_bookworm/pseuds/lifeless_bookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley gets paired with Harry Potter for a school assignment. Will he learn that there is a lot more to the quiet kid in the corner? Will he discover Harry's secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I started it was just homeless Harry finds a home and a friend in Ron. Then inspiration struck and it took a very dark turn. Sorry about that but it did give me enough plot to finish the thing. Enjoy! Happy reading! Let me know what you think.
> 
> xoxo Lifeless

"Okay class, today I am going to assign your partners for the final term papers. You will be required to meet at least once a week outside of class for the next two months. Once I give you your partner, you will have the rest of the hour to brainstorm and pick a topic. Malfoy and Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, Granger and Brown, Weasley and Potter…"

Ronald Weasley sighed. "Great, I'm with Potter." He muttered to his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. "I'm going to have to do this whole thing by myself."

"Actually he's really smart." Hermione replied already jotting down ideas for her paper.

"But he doesn't talk." Ron complained.

"Ron, he's just shy. I'm sure if you are nice to him he'll open up." Hermione said. "I've had a few conversations with him. He's just not one to initiate interaction."

The teacher finished pairing up the students and told them to go sit with their partners. Ron got up and walked over to Harry's corner of the room. He sat backwards in the chair of the desk in front of him.

Harry looked up and gave Ron a small smile. "Hey." He said timidly.

"Hey" Ron replied. "So, got any ideas for this paper? I don't want to do anything boring, like the education system or something."

"Umm… I was thinking, maybe, we could research alchemy, if that's okay with you." Harry said looking at Ron nervously.

"Alchemy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's something I've been reading about. It was, technically, a medieval chemistry but a lot of myths popped up giving it seemingly magical properties. Like there was supposedly this stone that could turn any metal into gold and give you eternal life." Harry was getting excited. "We could concentrate on the magical side. It's more fun."

"Sounds good to me." Ron said happily. "Man, what I wouldn't give for a stone that turned metal into gold. I'd never have to worry about money again."

"Yeah" Harry sighed. "That would be great."

Ron took the chance to really look Harry over. He'd never really paid any attention to the boy. Harry was wearing an oversized, worn out hoodie and ripped jeans. It looked like he might not be the poorest kid in school after all. Harry was really skinny, unhealthily so, and rather short too. He had messy black hair and green eyes hidden behind broken, round glasses. He sat hunched in on himself and looked rather uncomfortable being in contact with another human being.

They discussed their paper for the rest of the class and managed to narrow down their topic. The bell rang and they headed into the hall together.

"Well, well, well... it seems she paired up the two poorest students in the school so you won't have to feel bad when you work at home." Draco Malfoy walked up to them as soon as they left the classroom. "I hear Potter's so poor he can't even afford water. He's been caught showering in the locker room before school."

Harry tensed up, blushing. He glared at Malfoy but didn't say anything.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron said hotly. He pushed past the blonde and Harry followed him. "So when do you want to work on this?" He asked as they walked down the hall.

"I work every day after school but I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind if we worked during my shift. The bookshop doesn't get super busy so if you don't mind the interruptions that would work best for me." Harry said. "And the shop has internet so we can research there."

"Sounds good mate." Ron said. "I'll come by tomorrow." Harry nodded and they separated, heading to their next classes.

-:-

The next day Ron caught up to Harry in the hall after school. "Hey Harry. Are we still working on the research paper this afternoon?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Wanna just walk with me?"

"Sure." Ron smiled at him and followed him out. They walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence the few blocks to the Book Nook.

"This is it." Harry said shyly, opening the door to let Ron in.

"Hello Harry." Someone called from the back.

"Hi Remus." Harry called back. He hopped over the counter and stashed his backpack behind it. A middle aged man with sandy brown hair walked out of the store room. "Remus, this is Ron Weasley. We are working on a research paper together. Is it alright if we work on it during my shift as long as I make sure to get my work done?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry." Remus smiled at the 14 year old. "We received a new shipment this morning. You can shelve those while you work on it."

Ron sat down at the computer along the back wall. He looked up books and articles about alchemy while Harry shelved books. They talked about the paper, occasionally straying onto other topics. Ron decided he had misjudged Harry. He was quite excited about the subject of their paper. Ron learned that once he got Harry onto a subject he was passionate about, the boy would talk quite a bit. They found they had quite a bit in common, including a love for soccer and classic rock.

Remus was sitting behind the counter watching the boys interact. He was glad Harry seemed to have a friend. He had grown to care a lot about the quiet boy since stumbled into his shop two years ago begging for a job. Remus had never been able to get any real information about Harry's home life but he knew it wasn't good. He tried to conveniently have food to share when Harry came in for his shift. With that in mind he headed up to his apartment above the shop to get the boys something to eat.

They had been working for about half an hour and Harry was starting to get warm so he pulled off his hoodie. While he was taking it off Ron noticed an array of scars on his hands and forearms. "Whoa mate! What happened?" He asked.

Harry looked at him confused but then caught his gaze. He quickly pulled down the long sleeves of his black t-shirt to hide them. "Nothing. Just old battle scars. Don't worry about it." Harry tried to give him a reassuring smile but it wasn't very convincing.

Before Ron could say anything else about it, Remus came out carrying a try of tea and sandwiches. "I thought you boys could use a snack break." He said setting the tray down.

Harry gave him a sincere smile and said "Thanks Remus." He grabbed a sandwich. In the beginning Harry had tried to refuse Remus's food but he eventually gave in. He now just took it with great appreciation.

The boys ate and talked. Ron told Harry about his family but when he asked about Harry's the boy quickly changed the subject. This made Ron even more curious about this boy.

They continued to find sources until the end of Harry's shift. They left the shop. Harry said goodbye and took off down the road.

-:-

Over the next few weeks Ron and Harry created a tentative friendship. Harry occasionally ate lunch with Ron and Hermione and the two now frequented the Book Nook. Ron had noticed numerous odd things about Harry. He always wore the same clothing. Not the exact same pieces but all of his clothes were the same, black long-sleeved t-shirts and tattered jeans. Ron had once gotten a look inside his locker and there seemed to be a couple of back up outfits in it. He also would come into school at least once a week completely exhausted.

The third time Ron came to work on their paper Harry was sitting at the computer when he asked Ron to go grab his backpack. As Ron was bringing it over the strap broke and all of the contents spilled onto the floor. Ron was surprised to find, in addition to Harry's school books, there were a few sets of clothes, a bottle of body wash, a comb, a toothbrush and tooth paste, and a few other random items.

Harry jumped up and scrambled to get everything back in his bag. He grabbed the notebook he had needed and shoved the backpack under the desk.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"So," Harry interrupted. "We need to find more about Nicolas Flamel." Harry forced the conversation back to their paper. By the end of Harry's shift Harry had not let the topic stray from alchemy. They left the shop. Harry said goodbye and walked away.

Ron watched Harry leave and his curiosity got the better of him. He followed Harry down an alley a few blocks from the book shop to an abandoned building. The dark haired boy hopped up on a trash can and pulled himself onto the building's fire escape with practiced ease. Ron watched as he climbed to the third floor and entered the building through a broken window.

Ron stood there for a second, confused. He took a deep breath and quietly mimicked the smaller boy's actions. He found himself peering through the dirty window. What he saw confused him even more. Harry was sitting on an old sleeping bag in the far corner of the room, working on homework by candlelight. His trusty backpack was sitting next to him. There were a few pieces of clothing in a pile next to it.

Did Harry live here? Harry was homeless? Suddenly everything clicked into place; Malfoy's comment about him showering at school, his refusal to talk about his home life, the scars on his arms…

Ron climbed down in a daze. What was he supposed to do? His new friend was living alone on the streets. How long had this been going on? Why hadn't anyone done anything? How was Harry going to school?

Ron walked home trying to figure out what he should do. He decided he would tell Harry he knew at school tomorrow. He would figure out what to do from there.

-:-

Harry was sitting in the room he had called home for the last few months working on his math homework when he heard a noise out on the fire escape. He jumped up and pulled his switchblade out of his pocket in one fluid motion. He crept toward the window and peered out. His heart dropped as he saw a familiar head of red hair climbing down the fire escape.

He watched Ron walk out of the alley. Harry cursed and kicked the wall. He couldn't believe he had gotten so sloppy. Ron had been able to follow him home. He was going to have to be more careful if he wanted to stay here much longer. If Ron could find him so could Tom.

Harry sighed and dropped back onto his sleeping bag. What was he going to do? Would Ron tell? He'd have to confront him about it tomorrow. He had to convince him to keep quiet. If this got out they would put him in the system. Or worse, send him back to his relatives.

Harry went back to his homework but found it impossible to concentrate. He finally gave up and crawled into his sleeping bag. The small boy curled up into a ball and tried not to think about the coming day. He slowly fell into an uneasy, nightmare-filled sleep.

Harry woke to the sun streaming in through the dirty window. He drug himself out of the sleeping bag. He checked his bag to make sure he had fresh black t-shirt, which he had gotten in a five-pack at the general store, and some relatively clean jeans. He would need to do laundry soon. He packed up his homework and pulled on his shoes before crawling out the window and down the fire escape.

Harry walked to school, taking random alleys and side streets. He entered through the gym doors. The janitor unlocked them for him after Harry had convinced him the he ran in the mornings and it was more productive to just run to the school and shower in the locker room. Harry showered quickly and changed. He pulled his hoodie back on and headed outside.

He sat down under the tree in the front lawn and worked on finishing the homework he had abandoned the night before. Teachers began showing up half an hour after he settled down and the students half an hour after that.

Harry continued to work until a shadow fell across his book. He looked up to see Ron standing in front of him, nervously. Harry closed his book and gestured to the ground next to him. Ron sat down and just stared at him.

The smaller boy sighed. "I know you know Ron." Ron's eyes widened in shock. "I saw you climb down last night. What were you doing? Why did you follow me?"

"Harry," Ron said sadly.

"Please Ron, you can't tell anyone." Harry begged.

"But Harry you can't keep living like that." Ron said.

Harry laughed. "Ron, I can take care of myself." Before Harry could plead his case the bell rang.

"I'm not done talking about this." Ron said as they stood up. "Will you please come over to my house for dinner tonight?" Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Please just give me some peace of mind. Come over after your shift, let me know you are getting something to eat and we'll talk about whether I tell someone or not."

"Okay" Harry breathed. "I guess I don't have much choice. Just please don't tell anyone."

"Alright. I'll see you in English." Ron said heading off to his first class.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Harry walked to the bookshop. Ron had stared at him all through English. It had been quite unnerving. He worked through his shift on autopilot, his mind focused on the coming conversation. He had no idea what he was going to say to convince Ron he couldn't tell. Remus noticed his distraction and let him go early.

He walked slowly, trying to delay his arrival at Ron's house. The small boy got more nervous with each step. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the piercing blue eyes watching him from an alley across the street.

Once he reached the large crooked house Harry hesitantly knocked on the door. A plump woman answered. She gave him a bright smile. "You must be Harry! Come in, come in." She ushered him into the house. "I'm Molly Weasley. Dinner is almost finished. Ron's in the living room." She led him to the room where Ron was sitting on the couch doing homework and his sister Ginny was lounging in a chair reading a magazine.

"Hey mate." Ron said as Harry entered the room.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes, kids. Ginny can you get the rest of your brothers, please." Mrs. Weasley went back to the kitchen and Ginny headed up stairs.

"Come on mate, my mum's the best cook in the world." Ron said leading Harry back into the kitchen. The sat down at the table and were soon joined by Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, and Ginny. Mr. Weasley walked in just as Mrs. Weasley was putting the food on the table.

As soon as everyone sat down the Weasley boys dug in. Harry just sat and watched as plates were passed around. At the Dursley's he had never gotten to sit at the table, let alone take whatever he wanted to eat. "Here, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said passing him a plate piled with spaghetti. "You have to be a bit aggressive here if you want to get something before it's gone." She smiled. Harry took the plate and put a small portion on his plate.

"Here Harry." Ron said trading him the garlic bread for the plate of spaghetti. Harry took a piece and passed it on. Once everyone was served the typical 'How was your day?' conversations began. As the Weasley's talked Harry ate, trying to keep himself shoveling the food in his mouth at a rapid pace. He still emptied his plate quickly.

Ron noticed Harry's empty plate and handed him the plate of spaghetti again. Harry gave him a small smile and took more than he had the first time. Mrs. Weasley noticed the interaction but didn't say anything. She had also noticed how skinny the small boy was. Ron had told her when he got home that he had invited a friend over. He had also warned her not to ask about Harry's family. He said that it was a sore subject and that he didn't have all the details so she should just leave it alone.

"So Harry," Mrs. Weasley started. Harry tensed. This was the part he had been worried about; the get to know you questions. He had been preparing his lies all day. "Ron tells me you are working on a research paper together?"

Harry let out a breath. "Yeah. We are researching alchemy and the history behind the myths surrounding it." Harry told them about some of the things they had found out and Ron smiled. He had noticed how tense and uncomfortable his friend was and was glad to see him relaxing a bit.

The rest of dinner went well. No one asked Harry any personal questions. They mostly talked about school. As they were finishing up dessert Ron blurted out, "Can Harry stay the night?" Harry looked at Ron in shock but Ron just pleaded with his mother. "Please mum? It's Friday."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said. "I suppose if it's okay with Harry family then that would be alright."

"It is." Ron insisted. "He asked before he came over."

Mrs. Weasley looked at them skeptically. Harry quickly changed his shocked expression into an eager nod, not wanting his friend to get in trouble. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Okay. Have fun boys. Keep it down."

Ron thanked her, grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up the stairs. Once the reached Ron's attic bedroom, Ron threw himself on his bed. Harry sat lightly by his feet.

"Ron you didn't have to do that…" Harry started.

"Harry, it makes me feel better." Ron said.

Harry sighed. "Look Ron, I ran away when I was nine. I can take care of myself." Harry said frustrated.

"You've been on your own for 5 years?!" Ron exclaimed. "But how did you register for school? You need an adult."

Harry chuckled. "You've been around Hermione too much if that is the first question you have." He said.

Ron laughed. "I guess."

"It's easier than you would think. I met this man called Hagrid. I convinced him to come enroll me. He pretended to be my uncle. He even got me signed up for the free lunch program which means I'm guaranteed a meal on weekdays. The school requested my transcripts from my old school for me. With my job at the bookshop I got a P.O. Box so I didn't need a home address for the forms. If I ever need a parent signature I just sign it. No one questions me." Harry explained.

"But why did you run away?" Ron asked. "Surely it was better than living on the streets?"

Harry tensed and his eyes hardened. "Look Ron I wouldn't expect you to understand. You have a great family that loves you. My relatives… well let's just say they were not good people."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"You're really going to make me explain, aren't you?" Harry took a deep breath and scooted back on the bed so his back was against the wall. "My parents died when I was a baby. I was sent to live with my Aunt and her family. My Aunt hated my mom and I inherited that hatred. They didn't want me." Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and looped his arms around them. "I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. They would lock me in for days on end and forget to feed me. Withholding meals was a common punishment, sometimes for weeks at a time. By the time I was five my Aunt had me doing every chore I was physically capable of. I did all of the cleaning, most of the cooking, tended the garden, anything she could find for me to do. And if I didn't do it right my uncle would… b-beat me." Harry stumbled over the word. Ron just stared at him in shock.

"Broken bones and blood loss didn't excuse me from my chores either. When I was 9 I finally couldn't take it anymore. Uncle Vernon came home drunk one night and pulled me out of my cupboard. He beat me black and blue and threw me back. This was a fairly common occurrence by that point but that night he forgot to lock the cupboard back. As soon as I could get up, I crawled out and grabbed all of the emergency money they kept in the house and any food that would keep and left." Harry was staring at his knees to avoid Ron's gaze. "The scars you saw on my arms that day were burns. If I ever burnt their food they would force my hand or arm onto the stove." Harry showed his hand to Ron who could now see the swirl shape of the burner. He also saw scarred rings around Harry's wrists that indicated the small boy had been tied up in the past.

"I spent the summer hitchhiking and doing odd jobs. I made it to London before the school year started. I met Hagrid and got registered for school. I did any job I could find to make enough to buy things I needed. Stole when I had too. Two years ago I met Remus and he gave me a job. He feeds me most days, and with my school lunches, that's way more food than I used to get. I use the money I get from Remus for clothes and other supplies. I'm saving up to get an apartment once I'm old enough." Harry stopped and looked at Ron. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't need help. I'm fine. I've been doing this a long time."

"But you shouldn't have too." Ron said quietly. "It's not fair."

"Well I learned a long time ago that life's not fair. I've had some very shitty things happen to me since I ran away but I'm still alive. If I had stayed I'm sure I wouldn't have lived to see secondary school." Harry said.

"Okay." Ron sighed. "I won't tell, for now at least. If I ever feel that you are in serious danger though the deals off. Also, you have to promise to come have dinner and stay the night at least once a week."

Harry gave him a weary smile. "I can do that. Thank you, Ron." They sat in silence for a few minutes then Ron got up and put in a CD. They lay on Ron's bed and discussed their favorite songs from the cd until Fred and George came up and drug them downstairs to watch a movie with them.

By the time the movie ended Ginny had fallen asleep in her chair. Fred carried her to her room with George following and Harry and Ron retired to his room. Ron insisted that Harry sleep in his bed before throwing himself on the air mattress on the floor.

-:-

Ron woke to a whimper. He sat up rubbing his eyes, confused, before he remembered Harry was staying over.

"No. Tom, please. Just let me go. Please, not again. STOP!" Harry shot up in the bed with a strangle scream. He was breathing hard and shaking.

Ron waited until he seemed to have calmed some before asking, "Are you alright?"

Harry looked at him startled. "I-I'm f-fine." He stuttered. "Ni-Nightmare."

Ron got up and sat himself on the bed next to his friend. He was shocked when Harry flinched away from him. "S-Sorry." Harry said looking at Ron wearily. Ron did not like the dull, terrified look in the other boy's eyes.

"Harry? Who's Tom?" He asked tactlessly. Harry flinched away violently before giving Ron a deathly glare. "You were talking in your sleep. Begging 'Tom' not to do something and to let you go." Ron explained.

"It doesn't matter." Harry said shortly.

"Harry, come on. You told me about your family. You can tell me about this." Ron said.

"Tom is so much worse than my relatives." Harry whispered.

"Who is he?" Ron asked

"I guess you could call him a stalker of sorts?" Harry said quietly. "Every few months he manages to find where I'm staying."

"Why?" Harry sat silently, lost in horrible memories. "Harry?" Ron asked. Harry jerked back.

"He um… when I was 10… I'd been on the streets for about a year. I wasn't as organized as I am now. I broke into this abandoned warehouse to sleep for the night… some bigger kids had run me out of my last place… anyway, apparently it was his territory. I woke up and he was standing over me… he umm… he…" Harry was breathing fast and shaking again. At some point he had started crying.

"Hey, it's okay. Just breathe. You're okay." Ron reassured him.

Harry took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly. "He raped me." He said in almost a whisper. Ron's eyes widened. "Then he just walked away, saying he hoped to see me again, and left me there."

"Oh my god." Ron breathed. "And he's stalking you now?"

"Kinda. About a year later he somehow found where I was staying. I got away that time. He's found me seven time since then… sometimes I got away sometimes I didn't… I haven't seen him in about 8 months and he hasn't ca-caught me in over a year."

"Harry. You can't go back out there." Ron insisted.

"No I have to. I just keep mobile. I move every few months, I'm careful about where I stay and how I get there. I need to move again soon. Thank you for catching me by the way. I've gotten sloppy. He'd have had no problem following me home." Harry said.

"But if you lived somewhere safer…" Ron started.

"He would find me. And it would be easier for him to do so because I had a permanent residence. Plus whoever I lived with would be in danger. I can't do that. I'm better off on my own." Harry stated.

"Okay, okay." Ron gave in. "Just please be careful. And remember you can stay here any time."

"Alright." Harry sighed. Ron gave him a concerned look. "I'm sorry. I've never had anyone worry about me before. Well except maybe Remus, but there is an unspoken agreement between us that he doesn't ask. I don't exactly know how to process it."

"Well get used to it, mate." Ron said with a small chuckle to break the tension. "Let's go back to bed."

-:-

Over the next few months Harry kept his promise. He spent Friday nights at the Weasley house. The whole family took him in and treated him as one of their own. It took Ron about two weeks to adjust to the knowledge of Harry's life. Harry spent Christmas break with them as well, using a phony story about an emergency with his grandmother. He got Christmas presents for the first time in his life. Mrs. Weasley even knitted him a sweater.

He moved from his abandon building to a bakery that had gone out of business years ago. It was between the Book Nook and the Weasley's making travel easier in the winter snow. Ron had snuck him a bunch of extra blankets and always brought an extra sandwich for lunch for Harry to take home. For the first time ever Harry went an entire month without going hungry. All in all things were looking up. If Harry had learned anything from his life it was the as soon as things start to look up they are bound to crash back down.

Harry was walking home from the Weasley's late one night in January when someone grabbed him from behind. "Harry, Harry, Harry, you've got to be more careful when walking around this late." Said a familiar voice before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review! Give me some feedback =]  
> xoxo Lifeless


	3. Interlude: Encounters with Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I have no idea how this became so graphic but I was hit with inspiration in the middle of the night and started typing. This is what it turned into. This is what got me rolling on fixing and finishing this story. If you do not like graphic rape please feel free to skip it. It is just some history between Harry and Tom. It is not necessary to understand as it will be mentioned in vaguer terms later. But if you're into this kind of stuff read on and let me know what you think.
> 
> xoxo Lifeless

Harry woke to the feeling of a hand stroking his face. He jumped back and opened his eyes. Standing over his was a tall, pale man with short black hair and ice cold blue eyes. He knelt down next to the tiny child. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing. But, you know, there is a price for sleeping in my warehouse." The man reached out and placed a hand on Harry's face. "We'll have to come up with some kind of payment."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Harry said cringing away from the hand. "I don't have anything to give you. I'll leave." Harry made to stand up but the man's hand moved to his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"I'm sure we can work something out." The man said with a smirk. "I'm Tom. What's your name?"

"Harry" The boy said softly.

"Well, Harry," Tom said, pushing Harry back forcing him to lie on the floor. "You are going to lie there and do everything I tell you too." Harry whimpered. He didn't like how the man was talking to him. Uncle Vernon use to use a similar voice right before a particularly vicious punishment. It sounded like he was being nice but Harry knew he wasn't.

Before he could object, Tom was kneeling over Harry with his legs on either side of the small boy's thighs, pinning him to the ground. Tom placed a hand on Harry's thin chest and caressed downward to his oversized jeans.

"Please stop." Harry whimpered. The pale man just slipped his hand under Harry's shirt as he leaned forward placing kisses on his neck. Harry was trembling. He didn't like this. The man's touches made him feel sick. He tried to crawl away but he was trapped under the man's weight.

All of a sudden the hand slipped under the waistband of Harry's pants and boxers. Tom's hand gave his penis a tight squeeze before sliding around his hips to Harry's butt. Tom used his free hand to yank down Harry's bottoms. He tossed them aside and slid his hand up Harry's thigh. Harry squirmed, uncomfortably. Tom gave the boy an evil smirk before removing his hands from the small body.

Harry let out a breath of relief. Then Tom began to undo his own trousers. He worked them down below his knees without letting Harry escape. He grabbed a hold of Harry's hips and scooted him forward. Tom pulled the boy's thin legs out from under him and rested them on his own thighs. The man's hands were large enough that they wrapped completely about Harry's narrow waist.

Tom kept one hand gripping Harry's hips tightly so he couldn't get away. The other moved back to the boy's bottom. With no warning he slipped a finger into the boy's anus.

Harry cried out. "No! Stop it."

"Now Harry, you have to pay me for letting you stay here tonight." Tom said wiggling his finger in the boy's tight hole. Harry whimpered again and began crying.

Tom shoved another finger into the tiny boy causing him to shriek. He spread his fingers apart a few times in every direction. He could already feel the boy starting to bleed. That was Tom's favorite part. He ripped his fingers out and wiped the blood on the boy's shirt.

Tom grabbed a hold of the Harry's hips again and lifted him slightly to get a better angle. He forced his way in using only his pre-cum and the child's blood for lubricant. Harry screamed. He was sobbing now, begging for it to stop. Tom pulled out almost completely then plunged back in violently.

"Stop. Please. It hurts. Just stop. I'm sorry." Harry pleaded. Tom just chuckled and pulled back again. He reveled in the child's screams as he pounded into him. As he sped up his thrusts got harder. Harry wasn't screaming anymore but gasping for breath as each thrust knocked the wind out of his small body.

When Tom finally came Harry screamed again as the salty liquid filled his torn rectum. Tom let go of Harry's bruised hips and placed his hands on either side of the boy's head. He sat there on his hands and knees with his dick still buried deep in the boy panting for breath.

Harry was still sobbing. His whole body was shaking, wracked with fear and pain. Tom leant down and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. Then he stood up causing Harry to slide off his now limp cock. The boy let out a cry as his abused body fell to the floor roughly.

"Please come and stay here anytime." Tom laughed as he tucked himself back in his pants. Harry let out a whine but didn't move. His eyes were squeezed shut. Tom wouldn't be surprised if he found the boy in the same exact spot the following night. It was unlikely that he would be able to walk in the morning.

Tom gave Harry a small nudge with his foot forcing him to roll over onto his stomach. He admired the sight of blood and semen leaking from the child's small white ass. He reached down and ran a hand though Harry's messy black hair causing more sobs.

"I'm sure I'll see you again Harry." Tom said. He walked away with a smile on his face as the broken child finally passed out.

-:-

Harry hopped down from the fire escape he used to get into his latest place of residence. He turned to head out of the alley to see the figure of a man blocking the exit. Harry froze. He would know those eyes anywhere. They had haunted him for the last year. He had only just stopped jumping every time anyone came within five feet of him. This had cause problems for him at school. He had once again been labeled a freak and had to work very hard to hide his home situation from the concerned teachers.

The pale man walked forward and Harry pulled out his switchblade. After his last encounter with Tom he had quickly found somewhere to get a knife and taught himself to use it. He'd spent the rest of the summer learning to protect himself. With Tom blocking the only exit it was time to put his skills to the test.

"Oh Harry. I was hoping I would run into you again." Tom said with a leer. Harry waited until he was close enough then slashed out with his blade. Tom was taken by surprise and Harry managed to slice his pale cheek. Before the man could recover Harry took off at full speed out of the alley. He ran as far and as fast as he could and when he couldn't run anymore he found himself near the public library. He quickly dipped inside. He made his way to the back corner and sat down to catch his breath. Once he had calmed down he found a book and read until closing.

Tom stood in the alley and watched him run. Slowly a smile spread across the man's face. He did love it so much more when they put up a fight. This was going to be a great game.

-:-

Six months later, Harry was sitting in the abandoned house he'd been staying in since Tom had found his last place. He was ecstatic to find that this place had an old bed still in it. It was broken and a bit moldy but he had lost his sleeping bag when he had run from Tom and the bed kept him warm.

He had just finished his English paper and was curling up to go to sleep. He fell asleep quickly but was soon overcome with nightmares. They seemed so real. He could feel Tom sitting on him, holding him down. Harry woke with a start to find himself staring into those eyes once again. He hadn't been dreaming. Tom was once again pinning him down.

Harry screamed and struggled to get free. "Hello again Harry." Tom said. He had both of Harry's thin wrists in one of his hands.

"Let me go!" Harry demanded.

"Oh no. I've finally caught up with you. It's time to take my prize." Tom smiled. Harry fought harder. He threw himself around trying to rip his wrists from the man's grip. It was useless. Tom was much stronger than the malnourished 11 year old. The man laughed and pulled a piece of rope from his pocket. He tied Harry's wrist to the headboard of the old bed and undid the boy's jeans, idly taking not that he was note longer wearing clothing 5 sizes too large.

"NO!" Harry yelled. "Stop. Don't do it again." Harry's bravado crumbled as Tom removed his pants. Tom stared down at the small boy as he pulled hopelessly at the ropes and tried to buck him off.

"A bit feisty tonight I see. Well then let's try something new." Tom pulled down his own pants in a way very reminiscent of the last time he had taken the small boy. He grabbed his hips and flipped the boy so he was face down into the moldy mattress. Harry continued to squirm and buck until he felt something prod his entrance. He immediately stopped moving.

"Please don't." Harry begged. "Don't do this."

Tom laughed. "Why would I ever give up my well-earned prize?" He pushed in slowly without stretching the boy this time. Harry screamed as Tom enjoyed the tight feeling surrounding him. Once the boy had quieted to a soft whimper he pulled out quickly. Harry let out a shriek. Tom plunged back in. As he repeatedly drove his cock into the child, Harry sobbed. Tom moaned and whispered into the boy's ear about how good he felt. Tom thrust in one last time, as deep as he could go, and released.

Tom collapsed on top of Harry and lay there until he had recovered. He hauled himself up and pulled out. He put his pants back on and looked down at Harry. Much like last time the boy was breathing hard and trembling.

"It's always a pleasure, Harry. In fact, I think I'll just keep you here." Tom said running a finger down Harry's cheek. "You just rest up. I wouldn't want you to be too tired when I get back." Tom walked out of the room leaving Harry half naked, tied to the bed.

Harry tugged at the ropes for an hour before giving up and falling into the sleep he exhausted body needed. When he woke hours later every movement sent pain coursing through his body but he continued to yank at his bonds. With a great amount of pain he managed the flip himself on his back where he had better leverage. He pulled at it until Tom arrived again that night. The cruel man laughed as he caught sight of Harry's bleeding wrists before raping the boy again.

This went on for three days. Harry would spend all day trying to free himself from the bed and Tom would show up, give him some water, and violate him. On the fourth day Harry finally managed to slip his wrist from the rope. He sat up quickly then cried out in pain. He carefully maneuvered himself out of that dreadful bed. He cringed at the blood and cum stains that covered it. He gently pulled his pants back on and gathered his things. He would definitely not be coming back here.

Harry crept out the back door and limped away. He walked for about an hour before he couldn't go any farther. He found a diner and went in. He ducked into the bathroom and locked the door. When he looked in the mirror Harry cringed.

He looked awful. His hair was greasy from not being washed and matted from rubbing against the mattress with Tom's rhythm. His green eyes were dull and lifeless. There was a streak of blood down the side of his face from where Tom had stroked him after stretching him 2 nights ago. His shirt was falling off one shoulder showing off the hickeys Tom had left.

Harry ripped his eyes from his reflection. He dug in his backpack and pulled out a bottle of soap. He turned on the sink and started to scrub his face. Once his face was clean he moved on to his hair. He pulled off his shirt and scrubbed his torso until it was raw. He slipped on a clean shirt from his bag and wet a paper towel. He gingerly wet his tender bottom trying to get the dried blood and semen off without causing himself more pain. It was a tedious process. He then washed it with soap, ignoring the sting, and proceeded to scrub his legs.

Harry pulled on cleaner pants and threw all the bloody paper towels in the trash can. He shoved the soap back in his back and limped out. He took a seat at a back booth and laid his head on the table. Harry was so focused on holding back his tears that he screamed when the waitress placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to scare you, sweetheart." She said giving him a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Harry said quietly. He dug in his backpack and pulled out the wallet he had stolen from his uncle almost three years ago. He pulled out three dollars. "What can I get with this?"

The waitress looked at him with pity. "How about a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some toast?" She suggested.

As if on cue his stomach rumbled loudly. "Thanks. That sounds great." He said. "and a big glass of water please." She nodded and went to get his food.

The waitress brought his food and watched sadly and he shoveled it into his mouth. He forced himself to slow down when he saw her look. He was also afraid if he continued at that pace he would throw it all up. When he finished he tried to pay the waitress she said, "It's on the house sweetie." Harry almost cried at her kindness.

He limped out of the diner and searched for a new place to sleep before he collapsed.

-:-

Harry encountered Tom five more times over the next three and a half years. Three times he got away, twice he wasn't so lucky. The next time Tom caught him Harry was locked up for a week. He turned 12 during that week. Tom visited him at least once a day, sometime more. It was torture. The last time Harry managed to escape before Tom had a chance to come back. He had already started working for Remus and the man was so concerned when he didn't show up for his shifts and came back a mess a week later. Harry made up a story about being sick that he was sure Remus didn't actually buy but the man didn't push, which Harry was eternally grateful for. Tom had found him twice in the last year but Harry had gotten away both times. Harry thought it had been because his skills had gotten better but apparently he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review Review Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This chapter also has a rape scene but I tried to make it a little less graphic than the Interlude. Just be warned that it is there. This chapter is short but it felt like a good place to end. Only one chapter left after this. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I got a review on fanfiction.net that made a good point that I want to address. They mentioned how Harry should be completely dysfunctional after all this. The only reason he's not is because he can't afford to be. He focused on surviving his every day struggles instead of what happened.
> 
> xoxo Lifeless

Harry moaned as he came too. As he woke up he became aware of a hand trailing up and down his chest. He jerked away and fell off the bed he was laying on. Tom chuckled. Harry's left wrist was handcuffed to the horizontal bar at the top of the headboard. He pulled at it helplessly.

"I've missed you Harry." Tom said. He got out of the bed and picked Harry up. Tom dumped Harry's body onto the bed. "It's been so long since we've gotten together."

"Let me go!" Harry yelled.

"You'll never change, will you?" Tom climbed on top of him and Harry realized the man had already removed his pants.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Harry asked pushing Tom away with his free hand.

"Because no matter how many times I fuck you, you never stop fighting." Tom said. "And you know how I love getting rough." Tom bit down on Harry's shoulder causing him to whimper.

Harry kicked at him trying to toss the man off with no avail. Tom caught him behind the knees and held Harry's legs to his chest with his free arm trapped in between, exposing his ass. Tom dropped his pants and leant forward dragging his cock along Harry's crack.

"Don't." Harry begged. He knew it was pointless. It had never worked before but he had to try.

Tom just smiled and shoved his hard cock brutally into the boy. He listened to Harry's delightful scream before he began to thrust. After all these years Harry had stopped screaming the whole time. Once he had entered the small boy just lay there whimpering until he was finished. Tom came and collapsed onto Harry. He caught his breath and pulled out. Harry's legs fell to the bed and he let out a whine of pain.

"I'll be back in a little while." Tom said and he walked out the door. Harry passed out soon after.

-:-

Ron was worried. He hadn't seen Harry in two days. He stopped by the bakery Harry was staying at and he hadn't been there. His next stop was the Book Nook to see if he was there or Remus knew where he was.

Ron walked in the shop and Remus looked up anxiously. "Oh, hi Ron." He greeted. "Do you know where Harry is?"

"No I was coming here to ask you the same thing. I haven't seen him in two days and I'm worried." Ron said.

"He didn't show up for his shift yesterday. I'm worried too. The last time he went missing he came back a week later and he was a wreck." Remus said concerned.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"He was a bit bruised and jumped every time someone moved in the shop. It was weeks before I could come within two feet of him again. I don't know what happened. He wouldn't tell me. But whatever it was, it was bad." Remus said sadly.

"Well, if he shows up please call me." Ron requested.

"Only if you'll do the same." Remus replied.

"Of course."

Ron walked home in a daze. He was sure Tom had Harry. He had to do something. He walked into his kitchen to see his parents sitting at the table talking.

"Hello sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley said. Then she noticed the look on her son's face. "Is everything alright, Ron?"

Ron looked up to his mother and started to cry. "N-No." He gasped out. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and ushered her son to a chair.

"Ron what's wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I have something I need to tell you." Ron started. "I should have told you months ago. Harry's homeless. He's been living in abandoned buildings alone since he was nine." Mrs. Weasley gasped. "And now he's missing and I'm so sure Tom has him."

"Who's Tom?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"This man who's been kind of stalking him. He tracks him down and when he gets the chance he c-corners him and r-r-rapes him." Ron cried. "He said it's been going on for years but he hadn't seen him in almost a year. He begged me not to tell."

"Oh my god." Mrs. Weasley said. She was crying now and hugged her son.

"We have to call the police." Mr. Weasley declared.

-:-

Harry was sitting on the floor next to the bed. His arm was still chained to the frame above him. This was the first time he had been alone and conscious since Tom had grabbed him two days ago. He had his body stretched out trying to snag his jeans from across the room. Harry cursed he short stature for the hundredth time that day.

He looked around to find something to use. He checked under the bed and cried out in joy when he saw a hairpin on the floor. Harry grabbed it and pulled his sore body back onto the bed. He slipped the hairpin into the key hole on the handcuffs. He worked diligently for five minutes before he heard the glorious click of the handcuffs unlocking.

Harry pulled his wrist free and jumped off the bed. He fell to his knees from the weakness in his legs. Harry crawled to his jeans and grabbed his switchblade from the pocket; thanking every god he could think of that Tom hadn't taken it. Harry pulled his jeans on and went to the door. Before he could reach for the knob it turned.

Harry dove back to the bed and pulled the blanket up to hide his jeans. Tom walked in.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said. He stepped toward the bed and Harry jumped up. Tom was stunned by the movement and Harry thrust his open blade into Tom's chest. Tom fell to his knees and Harry kicked him over.

"You'll never rape me again, you fucking sick bastard." Harry said shakily. He pulled his blade out of Tom's chest and walked out of the room.

Harry limped back toward the old bakery. On the way he passed the Weasley's house. There was a cop car parked in the driveway. Harry immediately headed for the house, worried that Tom had done something to Ron. That had been his biggest fear since becoming friends with the boy.

Harry walked up to the kitchen door and knocked lightly. The door was thrown open and Harry found himself pulled into Mrs. Weasley's arms. Harry whimpered and tried to pull away.

"Please let me go." He begged. Mrs. Weasley immediately let go and stepped back. Harry wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm just so glad you're alright." She said wiping tears from her eyes. Harry looked at her confused. Then he looked around the room. Ron was sitting at the table with his father, a police office, and surprisingly Remus.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, jumping up. Harry took a defensive stand and Ron stayed where he was. "I'm sorry, mate, I told you if I didn't think you were safe anymore I was going to tell. Where were you? What happened?"

"Tom is dead." Harry said quietly. "I killed him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review =]


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Alright here's the ending. I wanted to point out that the hairpin from the last chapter was an allusion to the fact that Harry was not the only person Tom had done this too. I never found a good place to work that in but I wanted to make it known. Enjoy and let me know how you feel.
> 
> xoxo Lifeless

"I was walking back from Ron's a few nights ago. He grabbed me and knocked me out. I woke handcuffed in a room. He 'visited' a couple of times before I found a hairpin under the bed. I picked the lock to the handcuffs and retrieved my pants from the other side of the room. He hadn't checked my pockets this time. I took out my knife and was about to leave when he came back. I stabbed him and escaped." Harry recited. After his confession he had been taken to the police station. He was now sitting in an interrogation room, the officer from the Weasley's house and a female officers sitting across the table from him. They had sent someone to collect Tom's body and assess the crime scene.

"What did Tom do when the 'visited'?" The woman, Officer Tonks, asked.

"Every time Tom managed to catch me he would restrain me somehow and rape me." Harry said emotionlessly. He was completely detached. "He would keep me there until I managed to escape."

"Every time?" the man, Officer Shacklebolt, asked. He had just arrived at the Weasley's when the boy had shown up so he hadn't gotten the story from them except that their son's homeless friend was missing.

"Tom has been hunting me since the first time he had me when I was ten." Tonks gasped. Harry moved his eyes from their spot on the table to stare at her. She wanted to cry at the dull, sad look in them. Just what had this child been through? "He always somehow found out where I was staying and would come for me. Sometimes I got away, sometimes I didn't. Normally when he caught me he just tied me up where ever I was staying but this time he took me somewhere."

"Why were you living on the streets?" Shacklebolt asked.

"My parents are dead. I was sent to live with abusive relatives. It became too much and I left when I was nine."

"Okay, Harry. I think we've asked enough questions for now. Tonks is going to take you to the hospital and get you checked out."

Tonks led him out of the room and Shacklebolt went to talk with Moody, who had been checking out the house the boy had said he'd escaped from. Moody walked out of the room behind the two-way glass to meet Shacklebolt in the hall.

"His story about the house checks out." Moody said sadly. "The dead body of Tom Riddle was in a bedroom. There was blood and semen coating the sheets of the bed and handcuffs attached to the headboard."

"God, that poor kid." Shacklebolt sighed.

-:-

Tonks walked in to the hospital room where Harry was being treated. The doctor had been in to check him over and had told her she could go in while he got the supplies he needed to treat the boy. Harry was sitting rigidly on the edge of the bed in a hospital gown. Tonks was horrified to note the dried blood trailing down his legs. Harry's eyes were glazed over and he didn't give any sign that he even knew she was in the room so she just stayed back.

The doctor came back with a cart of medical supplies and an IV. He looked sadly at the boy then turned to Tonks. "He is very malnourished and dehydrated, in addition to physical and emotional exhaustion. I'm going to hook him up to an IV and sedate him. It will also make the next part of the exam easier on him." The doctor hooked Harry up to the IV and had the boy lie back on the bed. As the drugs were taking affect he cleaned and wrapped Harry's wrist that had been cut up from the handcuff.

"He will sleep until tomorrow. If you have any more questions they will have to wait until then." The doctor said once Harry was asleep. "I have to see how much damage was done by the rape. I will send a medical report with my findings to the station when I'm finished." Tonks left him to his work and went back to the station.

-:-

Harry woke the next afternoon to find Remus sitting in a chair next to his bed. "Hey buddy." The man said giving him a small smile.

"Hi Remus." Harry said hoarsely. Remus handed him a cup of water. Harry took a drink. "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"I'm okay." Harry said quietly avoiding Remus's eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were living on your own?" Remus asked. Harry stiffened. "You could have stayed with me."

"I couldn't have a permanent residence." Harry whispered. "Tom was already after me. Every time I stayed somewhere too long he caught up to me. Plus I didn't want to put you in danger. I couldn't risk you getting hurt because some sicko wanted me."

"Oh Harry." Remus said sadly. "Well he's gone now. I have a guest room. I would like for you to have it if social services will let you."

Harry looked devastated. "Please don't let them send me back." Harry pleaded. "I can't go back to that."

"You won't." Remus assured him. "They have already looked into your relatives and proven them unfit. Apparently they never cleaned out your 'bedroom'." Harry looked at him in confusion. "Ron told them everything, Harry. The police found large traces of blood in the cupboard under the stares. Your uncle was arrested and the police will come to take a statement from you later." Harry nodded. "Now I have already put in an application with social services to foster you. If you don't want to stay with me you don't have too. But if I'm approved I would love to have you."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "I-I would like that. But… Why?"

"Because I care about you." Remus said. He leaned forward and took Harry's hand. The boy flinched but didn't pull away. "Harry, I just want you to be safe and happy."

-:-

Three days later Harry was out of the hospital and staying with the Weasley's until Remus's paperwork was cleared. He was still jumpy and on edge but knowing that Tom couldn't touch him any more gave him some peace of mind. He had finally convinced Mrs. Weasley to let him go back to the bakery and get anything he had left behind. She made him take Remus with him.

Harry and Remus walked around to the back of the bakery where Harry hopped onto the dumpster and crawled in through a window. Remus followed him carefully. Remus looked around sadly at the conditions of where Harry had been living. There was a sleeping bag and a heap of blankets in a corner. Harry quickly began folding them into a neat pile. Aside from some scattered remains of food wrappers there was nothing else that would lead you to believe a small boy had been living here for the past 2 months. Harry had told him that he kept everything in his backpack or in his locker at school but he wanted to get the blankets Ron had snuck him to give back to the Weasleys.

Harry walked up to Remus with the stack of blankets in his arms. "Okay that's everything. If I crawl out can you hand me the blankets. I'm afraid I'm not tall enough to give them to you."

"Of course." They climbed out and walked back to the Weasley's.

When they entered the kitchen Mrs. Weasley smiled at them. "Remus," she said. "Social services called while you were out to tell Harry that you were approved." For the first time since he killed Tom, Harry smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm begging you to tell me what you thought =]

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Let me know what you think.


End file.
